


One ordinary day

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Rose is fifteen, re-do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose is fifteen, she meets Susan Foreman</p>
            </blockquote>





	One ordinary day

It’s on an ordinary day, that Rose first meets Susan Foreman, a quirky, elfin girl who just moved to London from rather ambiguous origins. The best answer anyone could get from her was that she’d been ‘traveling’ with her Grandfather and the two school teachers, who’d recently joined the staff.

Now, to fifteen year old Rose Tyler, the odd thing was, that Miss Wright and Mr. Chesterton, while being very good teachers and really nice, also seemed a tad old fashioned.

Even so, Rose had made a point of befriending the odd girl, as most of the class seemed to find her off putting, and Rose understood being the odd one out, sure, she had a few friends, but she and Shireen were currently on the outs, with Shireen becoming increasingly boy-crazy, while Rose hadn’t hit that point yet, mostly because Shireen had snatched up the one boy Rose had begun to like. So, in need of a new Best Friend, Rose happily scouted out the new girl, deciding her odd was just the right sort of odd that would make her interesting to hang out with, but not creepy or annoying.

Rose was surprised to find, after she made the initial overtures of friendship, how quickly she and Susan became genuinely good friends. The only real issue was that Susan would never invite her over to her house. She’d been to Roses’ flat loads of times, but never returned the favor.

Obviously, this meant that Rose needed to follow her home. However, before her plan was even properly formulated, the long awaited invitation came. 

Susan seemed nervous as they approach a junkyard of all things, but when she tries to get Rose to enter a junky old ‘Police Box’ Roses curiosity in piqued. When finally, responding to Susan’s pleading brown eyes, passes through the doors, her breath is taken away as she looks around the vast white room, with all sorts of machines and strange circle things.

Exploring the room with her eyes, she finds her gaze catching that of an old gentleman, who seems amused by Roses shock.

Though his amusement slowly fades into a softer look as Roses own eyes fill with awe as Susan explains what the TARDIS is.

An hour later they are joined by Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright, who explain that they are from nineteen sixty-three, which, Rose thinks, explains rather a lot about them, they’d been investigating some odd things in the area, but it turned out to be nothing for once.

It’s nearly ten before Rose thinks to leave, and to everyone’s shock, the Doctor, as he likes to be called, offered to escort her home.

Needless to say, the next day when the TARDIS left, Rose went too.


End file.
